


Hra na schovávanou

by BelleSpock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleSpock/pseuds/BelleSpock
Summary: Povídka napsaná na konci listopadu 2016 v rámci Johnlock challenge 2016 na téma:Varianta 2: John odjede za Harry na návštěvu. Sherlockovi přijde pohled nebo dopis s krátkou, poměrně důvěrně laděnou zprávou od Johna. Ta mu evidentně nepatří (nebo si to aspoň myslí) a moc jí nerozumí. Týden, na který John odjel, uplynul a John se nevrátil. Sherlock napíše Johnovi sms, s dotazem, kde je a co měl ten lístek znamenat, ale John neodpoví. Mobil mu nezvedá. Sherlock volá Harry, ale od ní se dozví, že už jsou to dva dny, co John odjel zpět do Londýna.





	

 

Dvanáct hodin, třicet jedna minut a patnáct vteřin. Přesně taková doba uplynula od chvíle, kdy se za Johnem ráno zavřely dveře poté, co se Sherlockovi u snídaně zmínil o nočním telefonátu se svou sestrou, která si právě prochází dalším z celé řady rozchodů a potřebuje jeho podporu. A také uplynulo dvanáct hodin, třicet jedna minut a čtrnáct vteřin od chvíle, kdy se Sherlock začal nudit.   
Až doposud si vůbec neuvědomoval, kolik času s Johnem vlastně tráví. John tu prostě pořád tak nějak byl, poslouchal jeho myšlenkové pochody, když potřeboval přemýšlet, doprovázel ho na vyšetřování nebo přinejmenším seděl u stolu a bytem se neslo pravidelné cvakání klávesnice, když o nich dvou pal další článek na svůj blog. Teď tu ale nebyl. Byt byl prázdný a tichý. To ticho přivádělo Sherlocka k šílenství. Sotva několik minut vydržel sedět, než vyskočil, dlaně přitisknuté na uši. "Aargh," zavyl frustrovaně, začal pochodovat po pokoji sem a tam. "Zemřelý Lord Downing. Mohlo by se zdát, že to byla jen tragická nehoda, něco tady ale nesedí. Jeho žena si myslí, že v tom má prsty jeho bratr, ten byl tou dobou ve Skotsku. Jak jen se to mohlo stát... Někoho si najal? Ne, lord byl příliš obezřetný, než aby do svého pokoje pustil někoho, koho nezná, žádné známky po násilném vniknutí na místě nebyly. Možná dvojník? Má přece alibi, ve Skotsku jej viděli na obchodním jednání, potom se ubytoval v hotelu. Ani to se mi ale nezdá, něco tady nehraje, něco nám uniká,.. Okno se zataženými závěsy, zavřené na západku, pod ním stojí žebřík. Mrtvola leží v noční košili v posteli, na těle má jen několik podivných vpichů, které jeho bratr svádí na inzulin, který údajně musel brát. Co jen nesedí, co, co?!," vykřikl rozčíleně na stěnu nad sebou, prudce se otočil ke křeslu, aby se podíval, co na to John. A vzápětí znovu nahlas zaklel. Samozřejmě, John jel přece k sestře! Dnes tu nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu řekl, jak brilantní jeho dedukce jsou, nikdo kdo by poslouchal. Popadl ze stolku pistoli, namířil na stěnu, vypálil. poprvé, podruhé, potřetí, podesáté. Potom stáhl z věšáku kabát, málem porazil paní Hudsonovou, která šla nahoru zkontrolovat, co se děje, a vyběhl do tmavého nočního Londýna.

Trvalo několik hodin, než se detektivní konzultant vrátil domů. Obešel všechny své zdroje mezi bezdomovci, dokonce se krátce před půlnocí dozvonil na Lestradea, který vyběhl ven v pyžamu a se služební pistolí. Když se ho Sherlock klidným hlasem zeptal na pokrok ve vyšetřování případu vraždy lorda Downinga, chvíli na něj nevěřícně zíral, než zaklel, otočil se na patě a zabouchl mu dveře před nosem. "Není divu... Dokud na tom budou pracovat takoví nekompetentní imbecilové jako Anderson...," zavolal Sherlock, ale byl umlčen botou, kterou po něm inspektor vztekle hodil z okna nad vchodovými dveřmi. A tak, když ztratil poslední naději, že se aspoň na chvíli nějak zabaví, se Sherlock Holmes vydal zpět do Baker Street. "Sherlocku, drahoušku, máš tu poštu," zastavila ho v přízemí paní Hudsonová, oblečená na noc v županu, s natáčkami ve vlasech. "A nemysli si, že ti další zničená zeď projde jen tak, už jsem mluvila s tvým bratrem...," volala za ním ještě, ale Sherlock ji už neposlouchal. Vytrhl jí z ruky obyčejnou bílou obálku adresovanou na své jméno, vydupal nahoru po schodech a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Teprve tam, v obývacím pokoji, usazený ve svém křesle se na dopis zkoumavě zahleděl. Několikrát ho protočil v rukou, zvedl jej do úrovně očí, prohlížel písmo. Nic neobvyklého. Kdo by mu ale psal? A co? Zvědavost nakonec zvítězila, netrpělivým pohledem obálku roztrhl a otočil ji vzhůru nohama. Na klín mu z ní vypadl jediný, chvatně a nedbale poskládaný kousek papíru, zřejmě narychlo vytržený z bloku. Chvíli si ho prohlížel, než jej opatrně uchopil, sotva konečky prstů, rozložil ho. Udivilo ho, když na papíře spatřil několik slov napsaných známým písmem.

_"Tam, kde to začalo. Nenech mě čekat dlouho. Tvůj John"_

Sherlock na papír ve své ruce hleděl, kolečka se mu v hlavě točila jako o závod. Papír provizorně vytržený ze sešitu, písmo rozmáchlé, propiska na několika místech rozmazaná, John musel spěchat, když ho psal. Obálka byla ale nadepsaná hezky, úhledným hůlkovým písmem, rozhodně ne Johnův obvyklý rukopis. Kvalitní papír, nebyla koupena ve spěchu ale pravděpodobně pečlivě vybrána, jiným perem, než byl napsán vzkaz. Co z toho ale vyplývalo? Proč by mu John posílal takový dopis? O čem to mohl mluvit? Ač by to nikdy nepřiznal, Sherlock Holmes byl zmatený. A napadla ho jen jediná odpověď. Ten vzkaz určitě nemohl poslat John. Bylo to naprosto nelogické, no samozřejmě. Nejspíš někde nechal ležet kousek papíru se vzkazem pro někoho jiného, někdo ho našel a myslel si, jaká legrace bude, když ho Johnovým jménem odešle. S tímto závěrem Sherlock dopis zahodil na hromadu nevyřízené pošty. Jen nejapný žert... Nečekal nic jiného, samozřejmě. Těžko se proto vysvětlovalo krátké bodnutí zklamání, které jim projelo, než se vydal do svého pokoje.

Celý týden byl pro Sherlocka utrpení. To se ale stále nemohlo srovnávat s tím, jak moc trpěli lidé kolem něj. Chudák Molly utekla, když se jednou večer stavila se sandwichy a on na ni vyběhl zpoza dveří s mačetou, Lestrade ho vyhodil z kriminální scény, když se netrpělivě rozkřikl na svědkyni přepadení, která se poté roztřásla a dobrých pár hodin nebyla schopná říct ani slovo. Zkrátka a dobře, všichni už se nemohli dočkat Johnova návratu. Sherlock dvojnásob. Zaplavil svého oblíbeného blogera během toho dlouhého týdne celou záplavou zpráv.

_Johne. Přišel dopis, od tebe. Asi nějaký omyl, víš o tom něco? -SH_   
_Když mi dáš adresu, pošlu ho té, pro kterou byl... -SH_   
_Nebo to můžeš udělat, až se vrátíš. -SH_   
_Nechám ho ležet na stole, jdu si večer promluvit s pár lidmi. -SH_   
_Myslel jsem, že se máš dnes vracet? -SH_   
_Vyšetřování stojí. Přijeď co nejdříve. Potřebuji, abys vyslechl pár podezřelých. -SH_   
_A kup cestou domů mléko. Došlo už před třemi dny. -SH_   
_Prý jsi slíbil Lestradeovi, že se mu podíváš na koleno. Ptá se po tobě. -SH_   
_Už došly i toasty. -SH_   
_Johne? -SH_

Uplynuly další dva dny a Sherlock si už dělal starosti. Při vyšetřování byl sice pořád stejně příjemný, nejeden policista si ale všiml, že jeho dedukce nejdou tak do hloubky, jako jindy, a že častěji než jindy kontroluje svůj telefon. Pokaždé však bez výsledku. "Kde máš Johna?," ptali se ho kolegové udiveně. "Pořád u sestry...," odpovídal, ale nějak se mu to přestávalo zdát. Chci jen vědět, kdy se mi vrátí kolega, ospravedlňoval se v duchu, ale pravda byla prostá - Sherlock se o Johna bál. Proto odpoledne našel v bločku u telefonu číslo na Harry Watsonovou. Telefon zvonil sotva chvíli, když ho zvedla. "Potřebuji mluvit s Johnem," řekl dříve, než se stihla představit. Chvíli bylo ticho. "Kdo je tam?," zajímal se ženský hlas. "Sherlock Holmes, jeho spolubydlící. Potřebuji mluvit s Johnem," zopakoval Sherlock netrpělivě. Další chvíle ticha. "John už tu není," řekla potom Harry pomalu. "Byl tu jen na týden, odjel... jo, předevčírem. Můžu vám nějak pomoct?," zajímala se a ještě něco do telefonu říkala, Sherlock už ji ale neslyšel. Položil telefon a vzápětí už vytáčel číslo svého bratra.

"Bratře drahý, co pro tebe mohu udělat?," ozval se v telefonu klidný hlas.  
"John. Ztratil se. Předevčírem odjel od své sestry, domů nedojel. Určitě o tom něco víš."  
"Hmmm...."  
Chvíli bylo na druhé straně drátu ticho, potom se Mycroft opět ozval a i z jeho hlasu byl slyšet samolibý úsměv. "Říkáš, že jsi mistr dedukce, drahý bratře... Opravdu tě nic nenapadá? Netušíš?"  
Sherlock telefon zuřivě drtil mezi prsty. Potom ho ale něco napadlo. "Četl jsem dopis, co někomu napsal, nejspíš své přítelkyni... Možná šel za ní?"  
"Zkus to znovu, milý bratříčku," zasmál se Mycroft. "Jakpak ses k tomu dopisu dostal, pověz?"  
"Přišel mi poštou, ale..." Sherlock se zarazil a chvíli jen zíral před sebe, potom vyskočil a po krátkém hledání opět držel dopis v ruce, zůstal na něj zírat, oči rozšířené.  
"Vidím, že ti to došlo," zasmál se Mycroft. "Pozdravuj ode mne Johna... Dluží mi deset liber, sázel, že na to přijdeš sám..." S těmi slovy telefon položil a zanechal Sherlocka zkameněle zírat na vzkaz, o kterém celý týden věřil, že byl jen pouhým omylem.

Sherlock pochodoval po bytě, tahal se za vlay a snažil se myslet. Kde, kde jen mohl John být, co tím mohl myslet, co tím naznačoval, co to mohlo znamenat? ten počet neznámých ho děsil. A nejspíš by takto přemýšlel ještě dlouho, kdyby mu nezavrněl telefon a na displeji mu neblikla zpráva. "Čekám..." stálo v ní jediné slovo, ale i když nebyla podepsaná, Sherlock nemusel přemýšlet ani minutu. Popadl kabát, vyhrnul si límec, uvázal šálu a za chvíli už na ulici sedal do taxíku. "Nemocnice svatého Bartoloměje," rozkázal řidiči, v prstech bezděčně žmoulal kousek papíru se vzkazem. Snad si to nevyložil špatně... a snad nebylo pozdě.

Byl už večer a nemocnice zela prázdnotou, snad až na slečnu na vrátnici a na pár pokojů, ve kterých se ještě svítilo. Sherlock ale nepotřeboval světlo, aby se najisto vydal do suterénní laboratoře spadající pod patologii. Muselo to být tam, pokud byla Johnova zpráva pro něj. Tam se přece poprvé potkali, tehdy, když John hledal spolubydlícího a Sherlock tu zrovna s Mollyinou pomocí zkoumal vzorek hlíny a snažil se přijít na to, z které části Hyde Parku pochází. Tam.. tam to začalo. Sherlock se zastavil přede dveřmi laboratoře. Zdálo se, že je vevnitř tma, neslyšel sebemenší pohyb. Hluboce se nadechl, ovládl se - on, Sherlock Holmes, a nervózní! To tak! - a otevřel dveře. Místnost opravdu vypadala prázdně a zcela všedně a on už se málem otočil a odešel, dokud si nevšiml další bílé obálky ležící na pracovní desce přímo naproti dveří, osvětlené tenkým paprskem světla pronikajícím dovnitř z chodby. Natáhl se pro ni a až teď si uvědomil, že se mu ruka nepatrně chvěje. Rozsvítil, roztrhl obálku, vytáhl další dopis. Tento byl napsán mnohem úhledněji, na kvalitním dopisním papíře, písmo urovnané a pečlivé.

_"Milý Sherlocku. Tak jsi přišel až sem. Byl jsem zvědavý, jestli tě to napadne - a i když jsem doufal, že přijdeš, ani zdaleka jsem si nemohl být jistý. Proto takové tajnosti. Kdybys nepřišel, kdyby ses rozhodl, že o to nestojíš, bylo by potom snazší zmizet. Ty už totiž víš, co ti chci říct, že ano? Jsi Sherlock Holmes, konzultant kriminálního inspektora, tobě nic neuteče... Nechtěl jsem, aby to nějak ovlivnilo naši práci, naše soužití, naše přátelství. Ale pravda je, že už nemůžu dál lhát, ani sobě, ani ostatním. A ze všeho nejméně tobě. Radši zjistím, na čem jsem. Pravda je, že tě mám rád. Mám tě hodně rád. Jsi můj nejlepší přítel - a já si toho cením. Ale chtěl bych být víc, než to. Víš, jak si z nás všichni už věky utahují, že bychom se měli dát dohromady? Už nějakou dobu si říkám, jaké by to asi bylo. A čím víc o tom přemýšlím, tím víc to chci. Miluji tě, Sherlocku Holmesi. Ať odpovíš jakkoliv - Tvůj John Watson"_

Sherlock dopis dočetl, přečetl si ho podruhé, potřetí. A potom jen stál a zíral do něj, dokud se neobjevily známé ruce a jemně mu papír nevykroutily a stál tu on, John, s ustaraným výrazem na něj hleděl. "Sherlocku? Jsi v pořádku?," snažil se získat nějakou odpověď, jakoukoliv. "Možná jsem to neměl psát tak narovinu, co?," povzdechl si a málem se už chystal odejít, to ale Sherlocka probralo a doktor už nemohl udělat jediný krok, když byla jeho tvář uchopena do Sherlockových dlaní a přitažena do horkého polibku. "...a nebo to tak možná přesně mělo být," vydechl John omámeně, když ho Sherlock propustil a vzpamatoval se, sám ho objal kolem pasu a vzhlédl. "Půjdeme domů... zlato?," zasmál se, když vzhlédl k Sherlockově tváři a mladý detektivní konzultant se křivě pousmál. "Domů," přikývl a chytil ho za ruku. Domů. Jak krásně to slovo po týdnu osamění znělo...


End file.
